


Always Sunny In a Rich Man's World

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Neglect, Teasing, Wealthy!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Directions find out that Blaine is wealthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Love your stuff! Can’t wait for a second part of let go (if you’re still do that :p) Prompt: the ND’s (of season 3) find out that Blaine is seriously rich and tease him about it.

"Seriously dude?" Finn gaped up at the huge three story house as he pulled into the long, winding driveway. "This is your house?"

 

"Yup," Blaine nodded, rooting through his messenger bag for his keys. 

 

"I’ve always thought like…movie stars lived in this area," Finn was still in awe of the looming building, eyes locked on the fountain in the middle of the front yard.

 

"No movie stars live in Lima," Blaine gave him a quick look, already feeling uncomfortable. "But thanks for the ride. My car should be out of the shop soon."

 

"No prob," Finn mumbled, leaning forward a little to get a better look at the multiple car garage. "Wait…are you the Lexus that Burt had been working on?"

 

"That’s…that’s my car," Blaine pursed his lips a little and nodded. 

 

"So, your limo couldn’t drive you to school?" Finn grinned and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Dude, come on! None of us knew you were freaking loaded!"

 

"I have to run," Blaine opened the door and stepped out, annoyed.

 

"Don’t want to make your butler wait too long?" Finn’s laughter was cut off when Blaine slammed the door. 

 

This always happened. Every time someone figured out that he was wealthy this happened. People would treat him like he wasn’t able to communicate with them, like he couldn’t understand. Blaine was never allowed to complain. School couldn’t be that hard, he could afford a tutor. He was sick? At least he could afford the good stuff? You’re hungry? Please, you have to have a private chef. He couldn’t be sad, he couldn’t be angry. 

 

Why should he complain? He didn’t even have to go to college if he didn’t want to. Blaine knew he could spend the rest of his life living off of his family’s money. However, when he did accomplish something without money everyone thought it was a lie. You made head soloist? Wonder how that happened…You are applying for NYADA? Just buy them a new auditorium, no problem. 

 

It was isolating. People stopped viewing him as a person. People stopped understanding that he was more than just his checking account. 

 

Blaine scowled as he walked into the house, laying his messenger bag down on the table in the entrance. The house truly was outrageously huge. Even when Cooper was living there it was huge. He knew that kids didn’t normally get an entire floor to themselves and it was almost embarrassing. 

 

He hated being known as ‘The Rich Kid’.

 

He wanted to be just like everyone else, and it was hard when everyone dreamed of being where he was.

 

The next day, his father was thankfully able to give him a ride to school. His parents made it pretty obvious how much they didn’t like his new school. They had both gone to exclusive private schools and expected him to do the same. Although the understood why he had transferred and supported him, they still thought the school was dingy and small.

 

Then again…it kind of was. 

 

Blaine kept his bag close to his side as he navigated through the crowd to the choir room. It was almost a routine now, weaving through crowds and groups in order not to bump into anyone and get a slushy to the face. 

 

"I’m not even kidding!" He could hear Finn laugh as he walked down the less crowded fine arts hallways. "I asked Kurt about his coat, you know the blue one he wears, and he told me that it is worth nine hundred and ninety-five dollars. Can you believe it? Almost a thousand dollars for a blueberry coat!"

 

Blaine froze outside of the room, blood running cold. No, no, no…this was the last thing he wanted to happen. He could hear the gasps and excited chatter running throughout the room.

 

"It’s Burberry," Sugar spoke up. "I’ve got like three. Are you saying Blaine Anderson is on my level?"

 

No…

 

"No wonder Kurt is dating him," Santana laughed and Blaine spun around, hurrying towards the auditorium. He pulled out his phone and tapped out a quick text to his boyfriend, throat tight and chest aching. 

 

_To Kurt: Meet me in the auditorium?_

 

He pushed open the slightly rusted door, and took in a deep breath of the dusty air. He loved this stage. It wasn’t top of the line or overly fancy but it held so many amazing memories. With a smile, Blaine walked out to the middle and clenched his fist tighter around the strap of his bag.

 

"So…we’re playing hooky from Glee?" He felt himself smile and turned to see Kurt standing at the other end of the stage.

 

"I have something I need to tell you," Blaine took in a deep breath, almost feeling embarrassed. 

 

"Okay," Kurt’s eyes looked a little wary, but he walked closer.

 

"Finn dropped me off yesterday…which was totally nice of him by the way…but…you know how you’ve never come to my house?" He bit his lip as Kurt nodded. "It’s because it’s big…it’s big Kurt. The rest of the club is in there talking about me and I don’t want you to hear anything about it from them. My family…is pretty wealthy."

 

"And you’re coming out to me as wealthy?" Kurt cracked a little smile. 

 

"I guess," Blaine smiled, feeling almost instantly at ease. "I just don’t want you to see me any differently. Like…I don’t like the only reason you’re with me is because of money."

 

"Blaine," Kurt walked up to him and took both of Blaine’s hands in his own. "If you were dirt poor or the richest man in the world I would still love you."

 

"When I go to New York I’m not taking any more," Blaine leaned forward, wanting to get closer. "I want to make it on my own."

 

"Good, I’m not looking for a sugar daddy," Kurt pulled his hands in for a kiss. "Let’s go back to Glee."

 

Blaine smiled back and tangled his fingers with his boyfriend, walking with him down the hall. As soon as they stepped into the choir room, the entire room went silent and Blaine felt himself tense up a little more.

 

"Just in time, we’re singing Money, Money, Money" Santana said, shark sharp smile already in place.

 

"Cute Santana," Kurt glared, eyes icy. "But enough of this bitchiness. Cut it out."

 

"It’s not being mean if it’s a good thing," Finn laughed but his smile dropped as soon as he caught Kurt’s glare. 

 

"Secluding someone because of something about them is bullying. Are you a bully Finn?" He asked smoothly. 

 

"No…" Finn mumbled. 

 

"So, this conversation is over," Kurt pulled his boyfriend over to their chairs. "Let’s get started on our lesson."

 

Blaine leaned over to press a kiss to Kurt’s cheek and pulled away grinning. 


	2. Must Be Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I like, love always sunny in a rich man’s world. Is there any possibility you could make a sequel to that? :)

"Mom!" Blaine spun around on his heel, holding up a crisp one hundred dollar bill in annoyance. "Cut it out."

 

"I was just trying to help," She sighed, pouting slightly. "Just…think about it. You’re living in an efficiency with three other people. Your rooms are separated by curtains. Curtains! Like homeless people!"

 

Kurt rolled his eyes from where he was stacking the boxes filled with Blaine’s belongings. Ever since Blaine began to move into the loft, his parents had been horrified to see the life he was going to live in New York. They loved their son, they did, but they couldn’t understand why he would ever choose to live this way. 

 

"You know your father has found some lovely little homes with plenty of room for you and your friends," She gave them a warm smile and Santana perked up from where she was sitting on the couch. 

 

"Do you know how much rent would cost?" Blaine threw his hands up.

 

"We would gladly pay the whole thing," Santana nodded wildly at his mother’s offer. "Think of it as a homewarming gift." 

 

"No," Blaine shook his head. 

 

"Hey!" Santana gasped and Rachel pouted from the other side of the couch.

 

"Mom, I don’t want to live off Daddy’s money," Blaine rolled his eyes and picked up another box, carrying it into the partition he was sharing with Kurt. "I am going to get a job and I am going to pay my own way. I want to do this on my own."

 

"But you don’t have to!" His mother dropped her designer bag into the chair next to them. 

 

"And what happens if I do! I’ll be doing it for the rest of my life," Blaine was scowling. "I want to look back on the things I’ve done and be proud because I did it, not because you paid for it."

 

His mother pursed her lips together and placed her hands on her hips. She finally threw her hands up and turned on her heel, walking to the window and running her fingers along the cracked windowsill. 

 

"The place is falling apart!"

 

"It has character!" Blaine shot back from the partition, getting a chuckle from his boyfriend. 

 

"I hope you enjoy eating spam and cheese wiz for the rest of your life," She mumbled and Blaine sighed, hearing Santana’s offer to take some of the money off of her hands. He violently ripped open a box and only paused when Kurt wrapped his arms around him from behind. 

 

"She’s just trying to help," He whispered into Blaine’s ear and Blaine’s shoulders heaved with a sigh.

 

"I don’t want the help," He leaned back against his boyfriend’s body. "I want us to make a life for ourselves, not you, me and my parent’s money."

 

"Let her baby you for a little while longer, politely turn down what is probably a beautiful townhouse," He grinned as Blaine groaned. "And then you and I will explore the wonders of thrift stores and coupon clipping."

 

"Sounds sexy," Blaine grinned, tension draining from his shoulders and laughed as Kurt lightly slapped his side. 

 

"You know it," Kurt took his hands and turned him around, kissing him deeply. "Now, go be nice to your mom and then we will go shopping."

 

Blaine smiled and lightly rested his forehead on Kurt’s shoulder before nodding and walking back into the living room. He refused any more help from his parents but finally agreed to the Andersons taking them all out for dinner. 

 

It didn’t matter that Santana already had made a reservation at one of the best steak houses in New York City. It didn’t matter that he had to slide two more bills that had been snuck into his wallet back into his mother’s purse. What mattered was that he was living in his dream city with his boyfriend. 


End file.
